The Quest for the Infinitus Aqua
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: After Dash hurts Helen's feelings in a major argument, he seeks a way to make it up to her. Once he hears of her favorite flower species, he heads after it. But, no search for anything as rare as this is ever easy.
1. Chapter 1

THE QUEST FOR THE INFINITUS AQUA

CHAPTER 1: THE ARGUMENT.

One day, in the city of Metroville, a villain named the Underminer was rampaging through the bank and was trying to rob the banks, only for a family of Supers to show up and stop his escape. This family was known as the Incredibles. Mr. Incredible and Miss Stealth battled the Gilgenbots that the Underminer sent after them while Elastigirl and Speed Demon went after the Underminer himself.

"All right, Speed Demon, you keep him distracted, and I'll grab him from behind." Elastigirl said as she looked in her son's direction, only to see he was gone. She looked around before she saw him climbing up the Tunneler.

Elastigirl pulled her hair in frustration, "Speed Demon!" she groaned.

Speed Demon climbed up and snuck up behind the Underminer, but at the same time, was picturing the fame he would get for beating the villain. He could see it now, newspaper headlines and pictures, TV interviews, being treated greatly. He got so distracted he failed to notice he was sneaking too close and bumped into the Underminer, drawing his attention.

"Ah, Speed Demon! The foolish one shall fall!" the Underminer said before he punched at Speed Demon, only for him to use his super speed to cause him to miss before he tried to punch him in the face, only for him to avoid it and punch Speed Demon in the face, sending him flying to near one of the giant drill ends.

"You won't take my fame away from me that easy!" Speed Demon said before the Underminer suddenly jumped down from the Tunneler and ran down the street to where the rest of the Incredibles were fighting.

"Hey, you coward! COME BACK HERE!" Speed Demon yelled in rage at having been brushed off as he hopped down and started picking up large rocks and throwing them at the Underminer, only to miss each time, and scarily miss hitting innocent people.

"GET BACK HERE!" Speed Demon shouted before he ran after the Underminer, who had gotten into a battle with Mr. Incredible and was on the losing end. When the Underminer spotted Speed Demon running his way, he smirked and rolled out of the way, causing Speed Demon to crash into Mr. Incredible and allow the Underminer enough time to get into the Tunneler and disappear.

"Well, at least this time, he didn't get any money." Mr. Incredible said, confident that they'd get him next time. Speed Demon got up, rubbing his head, upset that his shot at fame was taken away.

"Man, I could've been big if I had defeated the Underminer all by myself." he said before he heard a stern, "AHEM!"

He looked behind him and saw Elastigirl giving him a glare with her arms crossed, her finger tapping one of her arms.

Later, back at the Parr Residence, Helen's attempt to scold Dash had turned into a full blown argument.

"You recklessly endangered innocent people and screwed up a good chance at finally catching the Underminer all so you could be famous! Being a superhero isn't about being famous! It's about protecting the innocent!" Helen shouted.

"Well, I'm a Super now, and I wanna be famous! I can't help it! I do care about innocent people, but I also care about a good reputation!" Dash yelled.

"If you had just listened to my plan, we would have caught the Underminer! I wish I could trust you to listen to me!" Helen said.

Dash then snapped, "WELL, I WISH MY MOM WASN"T SUCH A FREAKING CONTROL FREAK WHO DOESN'T MEAN THAT I NEED TO DO MY BEST! I'M A SUPER WHO WANTS TO USE HIS POWERS TO THEIR FULL POTENTIAL, AND I WON'T LET YOU BE AN ANNOYING STICK IN THE MUD WHO SLOWS ME DOWN JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO LET ME DO ANYTHING! I WISH I HAD A DIFFERENT MOM!" he yelled.

Helen gasped loudly as her hand flew to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. She then ran to her bedroom in tears and shut the door. Bob and Violet looked sympathetic before they glared at Dash, who could tell things were not going to go well.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE GUILT.

Over the course of the next few days, Dash and Helen had nothing to say to each other. They hardly looked at each other anymore. It was so bad that Bob had to pick up Dash from school while Helen got Violet. As if that wasn't bad enough, Dash wouldn't even sit at the dinner table anymore, just because it meant having to sit with Helen.

Then, one day, Dash was walking into his room after school when he noticed something on his bedroom game cabinet. He walked over and looked at one of his favorite games, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. Then, he remembered something.

FLASHBACK

Dash was sitting on his bed, watching Dragon Ball Super, when his mom came in with something behind her back.

"Dash, I have a surprise for you." Helen said.

"Cool. What is it?" Dash asked before Helen showed him the game. Dash almost fell off his bed onto his head in the excitement before he rushed and hugged his mom.

"You're the greatest, Mom!" Dash said.

Helen smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey, Mom, once it's installed, wanna play with me?" Dash asked as he put the disc in his XBOX One.

"I would like nothing better." Helen answered.

Later, after dinner, the game had finished installing and the two of them were just sitting there with smiles on their faces as they played Story Mode and Battles.

PRESENT

Dash looked thoughtful before he went on. He then noticed something else. A receipt. It was for the latest Incredibles game, set to release in a week.

FLASHBACK

Dash and Helen were walking down a sidewalk when Dash noticed a poster on the GameStop window. It had Aunt Incredible on it and she was smiling at Dash, who was smiling right back. The game was titled: The Incredibles: Family Ties.

"Wow! A new game! Mom, can you preorder it for me?" Dash asked.

Helen smiled, "Sure, Dash." she said before they entered GameStop and Helen paid the full price for the Deluxe Edition.

PRESENT

Dash then looked a little sad before he brushed it off and went to lay on his bed. Then, when he looked up at the ceiling, he saw something that really caught his attention. It was a picture of him and Elastigirl on Mother's Day.

FLASHBACK

Dash had just given Helen a really heartwarming card for Mother's Day and she was in his bedroom.

"Dash, I love you so much." Elastigirl said.

"I love you, too, Mom. Let me tell you something. I'm really glad I got to have you for a mother. I'm Blessed and proud to have you as my mother, Elastigirl. I wouldn't trade you for any mother in the world." Dash said before he gave her a hug.

"Dash, you little sweetheart." Elastigirl said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she hugged him back before she kissed him on the forehead.

PRESENT

Dash's eyes were now wide and tears were pouring out of them.

"I told Mom that from the bottom of my heart, and then I go and say what I did?! I'm such a jerk! I'm an idiot! I don't think of anyone but myself!" Dash said before he fell on his pillow and cried, punching his pillow with each insult to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: HOW TO MAKE IT UP?

Dash sat alone in his bedroom the next morning. He had been feeling like total crap since he woke up.

"How can I make it up to her?" Dash asked himself.

At that moment, Dash heard his parents walking by his room, talking about something.

"So, Bob, are all the preparations ready?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, just about. I sent Violet to get the flowers." Bob said.

That's when he heard Violet, "I'm back and got the flowers! Say, Mom, out of curiosity, what is your favorite flower?"

"Well, that would have to be the Infinitus Aqua. I had one when I was a little girl, but I lost it during one of my family's moves." Helen said.

Dash whipped out a notepad and said, "Infinitus Aqua." as he wrote it down.

Suddenly, Violet stuck her head in, "Hey, Dash, what's up?" she asked.

"I think I just figured out how I can make things right with Mom." Dash said before he showed what he wrote.

Violet looked interested before she looked uneasy, "Well, that's great, Dash, but that might be a little hard." she said.

"Why is that?" Dash asked before Violet went to his computer and Googled the flower.

"Listen here, Dash." Violet said before she started reading off the Internet, "The Infinitus Aqua is a flower known for its blue petals that resemble flowing water and its ability to stay alive even when picked. However, it has also proven to be extremely rare due to having no gardens to grow in. It is one of the most sought-out flowers in the world."

"So, does that mean my chances of finding one…?" Dash started.

"Are slim? I hate to tell you, but yes." Violet said with an apologetic face.

Later, four girls who were visiting Violet's school arrived. She had invited them for dinner. One girl was wearing a red dress and had brown hair. Another girl had brown hair that ended in two pigtails and was wearing a yellow dress. The third girl had orange hair and was wearing a blue dress. Finally, the fourth girl was wearing a green dress and had black hair.

"Everyone, meet the Fashion Club. They're visiting my school from Lawndale High." Violet said.

"Greetings, Parr Family. I am Sandi Griffin, President of the Fashion Club." said the first brown-haired girl, who had a Valley Girl accent.

"I am Quinn Morgendorffer, Vice President." said the orange-haired girl.

"I'm Stacy Rowe, secretary." said the pigtailed girl.

"Aaaaand IIIIIII'm Tiffany Blum-Deckler." drawled the black-haired girl.

"Pleasure to meet you all. We're Violet's family. You've probably heard of us." Helen said.

"Of course, Mrs. Parr. We heard about the boy who climbed Mount Everest and we must say good work. However, as President of the Fashion Club, I must say that the way your boy dressed when he climbed Mount Everest was atrocious. The wear didn't match at all." Sandi said.

"My wear was the least of my worries." Dash said.

An hour later...

"Well, it's getting late. We'd better head back to the motel. Thanks so much for dinner, Mrs. Parr." Stacy said politely.

"You're very welcome." Helen said.

"But, I must say, as my fashion evaluation, the women here dress like they just came out of a low budget sale." Sandi said, earning herself glares from Helen, Mirage, Karen, and Evelyn.

Dash, as you can guess, didn't like that, so he made sure that one glass full of undrunk soda slipped out of his hand and right on to Sandi's dress.

"Whoops." Dash said sarcastically.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sandi shouted as she swung at him, only for Helen to catch her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Helen said.

The Fashion Club silently left, but Sandi happened to overhear something.

"So, Dash, any updates on the Infinitus Aqua?" Violet asked.

'Yeah, I found one grows in the nearby Floatyard." Dash said.

Sandi smirked, planning something.


End file.
